


The Rabbits

by Serendipity00



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipity00/pseuds/Serendipity00
Summary: Poems for Usagi and Chibiusa originally published on their birthday June 30th





	1. The Heiress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem for Chibiusa

Little princess  
Shooed away like an outcast  
Time travel escapades were a success  
Safely ends up in the past

Looks for the silver crystal  
Getting it was a pain  
Interrogates Usagi with a pistol  
The idea was kind of insane

Taking the broach from Usagi's blouse  
Eventually made amends  
For Chibiusa was staying at her house  
So now they're kind of friends

Went to the Senshi for assistance  
For a task very dour  
To help with the Black Moon resistance  
In a most desperate hour

So to the future, they had gone  
And brainwashed did she get  
Getting used like a pawn  
But rescued she was a little rosette

After that all was good  
A Sailor in training became  
Went back to the last because she could  
The team was never the same

R, Infinity, and Dream she did show  
Seasons 2, 3 and 4  
Then back to Crystal Tokyo did she go  
Because back home was she needed more

True beloved and hated, is she  
But for Chibiusa, this poem is in honor of  
And I think we all can agree

That she is the product of true love


	2. Miss Bunhead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem for Usagi

Protagonist, she is  
The main character, pop quiz  
Iconic  
Like Sonic

Unique hair  
Makes people stare  
Clumsy and young  
Sometimes can't hold her tongue

Has a mouth on her  
As well as some sass I concur  
But also really kind  
A girl like her is hard to find

Peace and love is her goal  
To go down the street a take a stroll  
To crave  
Where there are no people she has to save

No one to get hurt  
Because she'd ruin her shirt  
By her need to cry  
Through some bad luck if they were to die

Has an amazing ability  
As well as an enormous responsibility  
Her grades may be close to zero  
But she is a true hero

Sweet and warm  
It is her norm  
Befriends outcasts  
Like constant broadcasts

Girl everyone wants to protect  
People, she does connect  
Like a precious foal  
Possess a beautiful soul


End file.
